silent love
by kanon1010
Summary: ia memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, ia pun merasa membuatmu seperti dipermalukan. kadang kita harus menerima apapun yang dimiliki pasangan kita jangan sampai penyesalan itu datang menghampirimu. SasuNaru..


Dengan langkah perlahan, kutelusuri jalan yang menuju ke lantai 1. Saat langkah kakiku mendarat di anak tangga terakhir aku langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, dan disanalah aku melihat sosok 'istri' ku sedang menyiapkan berbagai makanan. Begitu melihat kedatanganku ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa disuruh aku sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meminum _black coffee_ dan membaca koran hari ini, sedangkan sosok yang kukatakan sebagai 'istriku' itu duduk di kursi yang satu lagi asik menyantap sarapannya.

'_**Kau tidak pergi kerja?'**_ ujarnya sambil menghentikan acara makannya dan hanya kubalas dengan kata 'Hn' andalanku. Tak lama kemudian melihatnya membuatku sedikit jenuh hingga kuputuskan untuk berangkat.

Saat langkah kaki ku keluar dari pagar kulihat ia mengerakan tangannya mengatakan. _**'Hati-hati di jalan,'**_ tetapi kuacuhkan itu semua, karena aku mulai malu bersamanya. Kukatakan tadi ia mengatakan itu sambil menggerakan tangannya itu disebabkan ia berbicara melalui bahasa isyarat. Ya dia, Uchiha Naruto 'istriku' adalah seorang tuna wicara atau bahasa kasarnya ia bisu.

.

.

_**Silent Love**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : angst, Romance

**Warning ! : fic ini mengandung unsur boys love (shounen-ai), jika terdapat typo/miss typo yang anda temukan mohon di maafkan itu suatu unsur tidak kesengajaan. Dengan mengambil aliran AU dan kemungkinan agak (OOC). Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini anda bisa segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

Have a nice read….~

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Dengan menggunakan mobil sport kebanggannya yang berwarna hitam metalic, Sasuke melajukan kendaraan tersebut di tengah-tengah jalan raya yang memang masih lenggang. Sebelumnya jika ingin tau siapa Sasuke dan siapa orang yang di panggilnya 'istri' tadi akan di jelaskan sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke pemuda berumur 25 tahun dengan ciri-ciri kulit putih pucat rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan gaya emo yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Ia sekarang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan minyak terbesar di Konoha dan jabatan sebagai seorang CEO.

Dan yang dia panggil 'istri' tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto atau sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Naruto sosok pemuda bak matahari, dengan rambut kuning cerahnya dan mata biru seperti langit membuat siapa saja merasakan kehangatan dari pemuda itu, tetapi Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi ia adalah seorang tuna wicara. Ia mengalami hal itu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Karena sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan pita suaranya rusak parah dan ia divonis tidak dapat berbicara lagi. Saat itu Sasuke memang mencintainya, benar-benar cinta. Hingga mampu menerima apa adanya.

Hingga ia beranikan diri untuk melamar anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Tak selang berapa lama kemudian berlangsunglah pernikahan itu. Sasuke merasa bahagia karena bisa memiliki Naruto, sosok yang benar-benar yang dicintainya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke dan Naruto belajar memahami bahasa isyarat, sebelumnya alat komunikasi Naruto adalha sebuah papan tulis atau handphone. Dimana ia akan menuliskan apa yang ingin di ucapkannya. Tetapi dengan bahasa isyarat justru lebih mudah.

Masa-masa lalu memang menyenangkan, bahkan sangat harmonis untuk keluarga kecil ini. Tetapi dilihat kenyataan yang sekarang terjadi, keharmoisan itu perlahan mulai luntur semenjak Sasuke menjabati jabatan barunya. Menjadi seorang CEO membuatnya menjadi panutan karyawan yang lain. Ia selalu menjadi sorotan dari berbagai macam orang dan akhir-akhir ini ada yang membuatnya resah dan semakin ingin menjauh dari Naruto.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Uchiha," sapa dua orang resepsionis begitu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai 10 dimana ruangannya berada.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan dari para wanita mengenainya. "Pssst, tuan Uchiha hari ini tetap ganteng ya. Tapi sayang ia sedikit ... melenceng."

"Maksudnya apa melenceng?" tanya teman wanita itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Lho, emang kamu belum tau kalau tuan Uchiha itu seorang homoseksual. Dan bahkan ia telah menikah dengan seorang pria tau."

"Benarkah? Tetapi kalo pasanganny seorang pemuda manis aku sih setuju-setuju saja berarti tuan Uchiha itu seme, hiihihih." Ketawa si wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang _fujoshi_.

"Memang sih Uchiha Naruto itu manis, tetapi ...," ucapanya wanita itu terhenti sejenak sambil melihat kanan-kiri dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri lumayan jauh di depannya sambil mengenakan headset, padahal sebenarnya Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mengenakan headset itu agar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya temannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabar donk, kalau tuan Uchiha dengar kan gak enak. Tetapi, pasangannya itu bisu Dia gak bisa ngomog apa-apa hanya dengan bahasa isyarat sebagai alat komunikasinya," jelas si wantia itu dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ah masa sih? Ih mau-maunya tuan Uchiha sama orang bisu macam itu, memalukan masa seorang CEO yang tampan, jenius dan berbakat punya pasangan bisu apa kata orang-orang yang menjadi relasinya ya? Bisa-bisa ia dianggap rendah karena memiliki seseorang seperti itu. Kalau aku jadi tuan Uchiha ya, aku pilih meninggalkannya dan mendapatkan yang lain yang lebih layak."

**Ting…** lampu lift menyala menandakan sudah sampai di lantai 10 dimana tempatnya bekerja. Kuping Sasuke merasa panas mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang wanita itu. Di lain sisi ia marah karena mereka membicarakan Narutonya dan di sisi lain ia merasa malu dan menyadari kenapa ia mau hidup bersama Naruto padahal kedua orang tuanya sempat melarang. Jika saja ia mendengarkan apa perkataan kedua orang tuanya mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

Di lain tempat di sebuah perpustakaan yang lumayan besar, seorang pemuda dengan senyum riangnya sedang melayani pembeli. Salah seorang pengunjung yang menjadi langganan di perpustakaan itu datang menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut.

"Naru-kun, sepertinya hari ini sedang bahagia ada apa nih?" goda si pembeli tersebut dengan rambut merah serta kacamata hitam yang bertegger manis di wajah cantiknya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naru itu segera menjawab dengan mengetikan beberapa kata di ponselnya

'_**Hari ini hari pernikahan ku yang ke 3, Makanya aku sangat senang Karin-chan.'**_jawab Naruto dengan bertambah lebar cengiran di wajahnya.

Karin sang pengunjung yang masih bersekolah di SMA 1 Konohan menunjukan wajah yang turut ikut serta dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Bagi Karin, Naruto seperti sosok kakak yang diidam-idamkannya walaupun ia juga ingin mendengar suara asli Naruto tetapi ia menerima kondisi Naruto seperti apapun. "Wahhh _Ureshiii_, selamat ya Naru-kun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sasuke-san malam ini?" tanya Karin yang di balas dengan wajah Naruto yang memerah.

Ia ingat setiap tanggal perayaan pernikahan mereka, Sasuke akan memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto dan semua berakhir hingga Naruto terbangun di pagi harinya dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutup selimut dan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya seakan-akan ia adalah guling. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang ingin memeberikan kejutan pada Sasuke.

"Nah, pasti yang kalian lakukan adalah kegiatan orang dewasa yang membuat panas ya.. hiihihih." Karin tertawa kecil saat melihat perubahaan wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

'_**Karin-chan jangan menggodaku terus, nanti akan kuceritakan besok apa yang akan terjadi malam ini'**_ ketik Naruto di dalam ponselnya.

"Baiklah jangan lupa ya, Semoga hubunganmu dan dia akan selalu awet aminn. Ow ya Naru-kun buku mengenai puisi-puisi disebelah mana ya? Ada tugas nih, huh! membuat puisi adalah hal yang tidak kusukai," rengut Karin sambil membuka buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum yang masih bertegger di wajahnya Naruto berjalan ke rak ke 3 bagian ke sastraan dan mengambil sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul berwarna ungu. Dan kembali lagi menghampiri Karin dan memberikan buku tersebut.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kuuunn, ku pinjam dulu ya 2 hari nanti ku kembalikan bersamaan dengan 2 buku yang kupinjam dulu ok!" hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan. Sebelum melangkah pergi jauh ia sempat mendengar Karin berteriak "SEMANGAT NARUTO!" dari pintu keluar membuat senyumnya bertambah lebar. Tentu saja ia sangat menantikan malam ini.

.

.

Ketika malam tiba, Naruto sudah duduk manis di ruang makan. Berbagai makanan telah tersaji di atas meja yang ditata dengan sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa dengan beberapa lilin yang menerangi meja tersebut. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah blueberry cheesecake kesukaan Sasuke yang khusus di masakannya sediri. perasaan tegang memenuhi dadanya, ingin rasanya Sasuke cepat pulang kerumah dan melihat kejutan yang dibuatnya.

Ia sempat mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke menanyakan kapan ia akan pulang, tetapi hingga pukul menunjukan jam 11 p.m Sasuke belum mengabarinya sedikitpun. Perasaan cemas terus melingkupi perasaan Naruto karena sang suami tak ada menghubunginya sedikitpun. Lama-kelamaan virus mengantuk mulai menjalari kedua matanya dan ia pun terlelap di atas meja dengan setitik air mata keluar tanpa disadarinya.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang pukul 7 pagi, Naruto memeriksa keadaan rumahnya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah kembali karena tak pulang semalaman. Begitu ia melihat ke arah garasi, yang didapati hanya kosong tak ada nampak mobil hitam metalic itu terparkir manis di tempat biasanya. Kekecewaan melanda Naruto, ia membereskan semua kejutan yang hancur total karena tidak datangnya Sasuke. Tetapi ia percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin sengaja melakukan hal ini semua. Mungkin saja ia lembur, itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

**TIN..TIN….tiiinnnn**

Suara klakson dari arah pagar rumah, membuat Naruto mengehentikan pekerjaan mencuci piringanya. Suara klakson yang sudah dihapalnya bahwa itu milik Sasuke, dengan segera ia menuju ke arah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Begitu Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, wajahnya nampak berantakan seperti habis minum-minuman. Tak hanya itu bajunya pun kusut disana-sini. Dengan memakai bahasa isyarat Naruto menghadang Sasuke sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Tetapi ia dicuekin oleh Sasuke dan ia serasa dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun membuat Naruto membalikan badan Sasuke dengan kasar. _**"Kemana saja kau semalaman tidak pulang? Apa kau lupa kemarin itu hari apa?"**_

Hanya kalimat itu yang dikatakan Naruto, tetapi Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai. Hal yang dilakukan Sasuke tersebut sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan yang lebih membuatnya shock saat Sasuke mengatakan "Kalau mau ngomong keluarin suaranya! Susah memang berkomunikasi sama orang bisu."

Kata-kata yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya yang ditahannya sejak semalam. Kata-kata yang langsung menusuk ke jantungnya seakan-akan kata-kata itu bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berubah seperti itu. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini ia merasakan perubahan itu, bahkan saat Naruto berkunjung ke kantornya Sasuke ia hanya disuruh menunggu diluar. Padahal biasanya Sasuke langsung menyuruhnya masuk keruangannya, saat itu Naruto mengira itu salah satu sikap posessif Sasuke karena ada salah seorang karyawannya suka menggoda Naruto.

Tetapi semua itu ternyata salah dengan perkiraannya, yang sebenarnya Sasuke malu karena Naruto berbeda dengan lainnya. Ia bisu dan hal itu membuatnya cacat di mata Sasuke dan orang-orang disekitarnya malu. Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara mobil Sasuke menyala yang menandakan sang pemilik membawanya pergi menjauhi rumahnya, makin sesak dada Naruto mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

Sekitar 3 jam Naruto hanya duduk terdiam bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa menatap kosong tv yang menyala. Entah kemana pikirannya berada yang pasti tak nampak ia benar-benar memperhatikan tayangan tv tersebut hingga sebuah telpon mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dengan malas-malasan melihat sebuah nomer yang tak dikenal, begitu ia mengangkatnya dengan langkah tergesah-gesah ia menjatuhkan telpon tersebut dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana seseorang yang ia cintai walaupun sudah menyakitinya, yaitu Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri meja resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana Sasuke berada, tetapi karena ia mengatakan dengan bahasa isyarat membuat kedua suster itu tidak mengerti maka ia mengetik kata-katanya melalui ponsel. Setelah kedua suster itu mengerti ia menunjukan bahwa Sasuke berada di ruang UGD di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD terlihat seorang dokter tengah berbicara dengan seorang suster dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan. Tanpa mengingat sopan santun lagi, Naruto menerjang dokter tersebut. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya. Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya sang dokterpun tak mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat yang digunakan Naruto naka dengan tangan gemetaran ia mengetik apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"_**Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke di dalam**_?" dengan wajah pucat Naruto mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke dokter.

"Anda keluarga tuan Uchiha?" tanya sang dokter yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto. Sesaat si dokter menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Cukup parah, kecelakaan itu membuat pendarahan di tubuhnya terus mengalir dan sekarang kami kekurangan darah golongan A," ucap si dokter

Naruto kembali mengetikan kata-kata di ponselnya. _**"Golongan darah saya A dok! Ambil lah darahku sebanyak-banyaknya selamatkan dia. Aku punya rumah, aku punya uang, tolong lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya ia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki tolong dok."**_

"Baiklah, anda silahkan masuk kedalam dan kita akan lakukan transfusi darah sekarang juga," dokter pun menggiring Naruto tetap Naruto menahan lengan sang dokter untuk berhenti sejenak. Dan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetikan beberapa kalimat yang ingin di katakannya ketika Sasuke bangun nanti dan juga ia memohon pada dokter jika Sasuke sudah selamat dan sadar agar memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke dan membaca pesan yang telah disimpannya di folder _outbox_. Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam ruang UGD dan tak lama semuannya tampak menggelap mengambil keseluruhan kesadarannya.

.

.

Cahaya sinar lampu menyilaukan kedua bola mata onyx itu. Rasa pusing menjalar di kepalanya begitu ia membuka keseluruhan matanya. Ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuhnya terasa amat sangat sakit tetapi tak begitu dirasakannya karena ia sudah tidak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi ketika sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak mobilnya. Setelah itu kesadarannya lenyap dan sekaran terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ia masih tak sadar ada seseorang yang terbaring lemah di samping ranjangnya.

"Tuan Uchiha anda sudah sadar?" tanya seorang suster yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Hn."

"Saya periksa dulu ya," susterpun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan memeriksa tekanan darah Sasuke dan luka-luka ditubuhnya. "Bagus, jaitannya mulai mengering. Kami sempat khawatir anda akan koma karena pasokan darah di rumah sakit sedang berkurang. Untung keluarga anda segera mendonorkan darahnya sehingga anda selamat. Tetapi malah sekarang kondisi keluarga anda yang mengkhawatirkan," cerita suster dengan wajah sedihnya. Sasuke yang penasaran siapa yang mendonorkan darah untuknya. Setaunya seluruh keluarganya sedang berada diluar kota apakah dia….

"Siapa sus yang mendonorkan darah untuk saya?"

"Namanya Naruto," sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengar nama itu, benar perkiraannya past itu Naruto. "Itu dia sedang terbaring di sebelah ranjang anda. Ow ya dan ia menitipkan ini pada kami jika anda sudah bangun, ia ingin anda membaca pesan yang ditinggalkannya." Suster dengan rambut indigo itu memberikan sebuah ponsel yang Sasuke hapal kalau itu milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" perasaan takut dan khawatir menjalari Sasuke. Memang ia bersalah ia sadar akan hal itu. Hanya karena ia malu memiliki pasangan yang bisu membuatnya benci pada Naruto yang membuatnya terlihat rendah di mata karyawannya.

"Buruk, ia memaksa memberikan semua darahnya untuk anda. Padahal sudah cukup tetapi tubuhnya terus mengalirkan darah hingga para dokter terpaksa menghentikan transfusi darah jika tidak dilakukan maka ia akan kehabisan darah. Sekarang ia sedang koma sepertinya ia tak ingin bangun dan tersadar. Maaf jika saaya terasa ikut campur, hati saya sungguh tertegun melihat seseorang dengan kekurangannya berusaha susah payah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang dicintainya tanpa memperdulikan nayawanya sediri," si suster menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbaring seakan-akan berada dalm kedamaian seperti tidur panjang yang menunggu sang pangeran membangunkannya.

"Ah maaf saya jadi berbicara seperti ini, kalau begitu saya permisi dan selamat beristirahat tuan Uchiha." Si suster itupun mengundurkan dirinya dan keluar ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto dirawat untuk memeriksa pasien selanjutnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang rawat itu, hanya terdengar bunyi alat pernapasan yang membantu Naruto dan Sasuke bernapas. Lalu Sasuke membuka ponsel yang diberikan suster tadi. Terdapat satu outbox yang belum sempat terkirim. Lalu Sasuke membacanya hingga habis membuat air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya. Dan ia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa di hentikannya.

"Maaf…. Maaf Naruto…."

.

.

_**Dear Sasuke….**_

_**Happy anniversary yang ke tiga ya… maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung dari bibirku, harapanku hanya semoga pernikahan kita terus terjaga.**_

_**Maaf Sasuke…..**_

_**Aku memang bukan pasangan yang pantas untukmu,**_

_**Aku berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lainnya…**_

_**Aku hanya seorang yang bisu yang berani-beraninya mencintaimu…**_

_**Maaf jika aku hanya membuatmu malu dengan kehadiranku….**_

_**Tetapi, aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu …. Terima kasih kau memberikanku cinta yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama ini…**_

_**Maaf Sasuke,…maaf…. Maaf merepotkanmu selama ini….**_

_**Jika kau sudah tersadar nanti, buatlah surat cerai untuk kita aku rela melepaskanmu…**_

_**Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku akan tetap mencintaimu….**_

_**Maaf orang bisu ini hanya bisa menuliskannya tanpa berkata langsung…**_

_**Sasuke, aishiteru….**_

.

.

.

OWARI…

.

a/n : maaf kalau kurang angst… -o-".. semoga kalian menikmati fic kanon ini, dan maaf aitakute aitakute nya agak terlambat ok! ^^

ditunggu saran, masukan, kritik, sanggahan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW

arigatou…+hugs+


End file.
